Warhorse Hoofprint/Current Sightings
Current known sightings and times: * Do not forget to update the Date/Time as well as Zone/Pos information! * Click "Edit" above and simply change the data where indicated! * Please use Month, Day: Time (Time Zone) format * Example: March, 13th: 8:36PM (MDT) {|class=sortable width="100%" cellpadding="0" cellspacing="1" border="1" |BGCOLOR="#FFFFFF" width="3%" align="center"|'00' |BGCOLOR="#FFFFFF" width="17%" align="center"|'SERVER' |BGCOLOR="#FFFFFF" width="30%" align="center"|'AREA' |BGCOLOR="#FFFFFF" width="20%" align="center"|'LOCATION' |BGCOLOR="#FFFFFF" width="30%" align="center"|'DATE AND TIME' |- |align="center"|00 |Bahamut | Wajaom Woodlands | E-8 | Febraury, 14th: 09:30:00AM (EST) |- |align="center"|01 |Shiva |Mount Zhayolm | K-8 | Febraury, 16th: 7:28PM (CST) |- |align="center"|02 |Titan |Wajaom Woodlands | H-12 | January, 18th: 6:11AM (EST) |- |align="center"|03 |Ramuh |Wajaom Woodlands | E=8 | December 29th: 4:30pm (EST) |- |align="center"|04 |Phoenix |Wajaom Woodlands | E-9 | February, 21th: 20:10PM (GMT+3) |- |align="center"|05 |Carbuncle |Wajaom Woodlands | J-9 | November, 25th: 05:45AM EST |- |align="center"|06 |Fenrir |Wajaom Woodlands | F-5/F-6 | February 18th 12:02 AM (PST) |- |align="center"|07 |Sylph |Mount Zhayolm |I-10 |May 19th: 19:33 GMT-4 |- |align="center"|08 |Valefor | Wajaom Woodlands | J-9 | October, 19th: 06:42:00PM (EST) |- |align="center"|09 |Alexander |Mount Zhayolm |(H-9) (Mount Zhayolm) |December, 20th: 4:15 PM PST |- |align="center"|10 |Leviathan | Wajaom Woodlands | (D-9) | February 22nd: 05:41AM (EST) |- |align="center"|11 |Odin |Bhaflau Thickets |(I-7/8) x2 |December 13, 12:17 GMT+1 |- |align="center"|12 |Ifrit |Bhaflau Thickets |(H-7) |January 9, 5:18AM (PST) |- |align="center"|13 |Diabolos | Bhaflau Thickets | F-8 | December, 16th: 23:28:00PM (GMT) |- |align="center"|14 |Caitsith |Caedarva Mire |G-9 {Dvucca Isle} |January 28th, 2009 4:49PMEST(GMT-5) |- |align="center"|15 |Quetzalcoatl |Wajaom Woodlands | (H-12) | February 13, 2009 12:30PM EST |- |align="center"|16 |Siren |Bhaflau Thickets |(H-7) |January 3, 2009 9:26 AM EST |- |align="center"|17 |Unicorn |Bhaflau Thickets < Between H-8 and I-8 > |(I-8) |09 September, 2008 @ 12:44pm (EST) |- |align="center"|18 |Gilgamesh |Wajaom Woodlands |(G-9) |February 9, 2009 7:52pm (PST) |- |align="center"|19 |Ragnarok |Bhaflau Thickets |(I-8) |February 6th. 2009: 12:50pm (EST) |- |align="center"|20 |Pandemonium |Wajaom Woodlands |(E-9) |February 7th 2009 19:26 PST |- |align="center"|21 |Garuda |Wajaom Woodlands |(G-12) |February 17th 2009 1:36 EST |- |align="center"|22 |Cerberus |Caedarva Mire |I-8 |February 22nd, 2009: 16:59 GMT |- |align="center"|23 |Kujata |Mount Zhayolm |K-8 |February 13, 2009 4:38 PM PST |- |align="center"|24 |Bismarck |Wajaom Woodlands |I-10 |September 14th 12:17 AM EDT |- |align="center"|25 |Seraph |Mount Zhayolm | K-8 | Nov. 20th, 12:30AM (GMT-6) |- |align="center"|26 |Lakshmi |Wajaom Woodlands | F-5 | Nov. 20, 2nd: 12:00AM (PST) |- |align="center"|27 |Midgardsormr |Mount Zhayolm | I-10 | January, 18th: 01:03 PM (GMT+1) |- |align="center"|28 |Fairy |Caedarva Mire | J-7 | February 14th 9:20 AM (EST) |- |align="center"|29 |Asura | Bhaflau Thickets | I-7 | February, 21st: 12:10(EST) |- |align="center"|30 |Remora | Bhaflau Thickets | H-7 | Jan 16th 10:45AM (MST) |- |align="center"|31 |Hades | Bhaflau Thickets | J-9 | February 8, 2009; 11:52AM(PST) |- |align="center"|32 |Midgardsormr | Bhaflau Thickets | G-8 | January 24,2009; 5:55AM(EST) |- |align="center"|33 |Lakshmi | Bhaflau Thickets | H-7 | June, 22st; 4:08PM (GMT) |- |align="center"|34 |Phoenix | Mount Zhayolm | K-8 | July, 13th; 4:17PM (CST) |- |align="center"|35 |Titan | Caedarva Mire | J-8 (First Map) | August, 6th; 20:15 (GMT+7) |- |align="center"|36 |Unicorn | Mount Zhayolm | I-10 | January, 4th; 11:35 AM (CST) |